Directo
by TheMadKingOnFire
Summary: John conoce sus sentimientos, claro que si, no es tan tonto como Sherlock le gusta hacerle creer y eso ambos lo saben, y si los niega, es porque quiere que Sherlock se lo pida directamente. (Johnlock/Yaoi/Lenguaje vulgar)
1. Chapter 0

Prólogo.

Cuando conoció a Sherlock supo de inmediato que se enamoraría de él, era tan obvio, tan maravillosamente obvia la forma en que le miraba, el que intentaba impresionarlo con sus habilidades, de como intentaba ver más allá de si mismo pero no podía ver lo que el mismo tenía en su interior. Y eso que apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que se conocieron.

—No soy su cita. —Repite por enésima vez ya cansado. Sherlock sólo lo miraba de reojo, con esa mirada que le daba a todo lo quele interesaba pero que no quería ver directamente por miedo a que noten su mirada fija, sabe que está mirandolo, lo siente, su lengua relame sus labios por puro instinto, al igual que sabrea la comida con tranquilidad y cuando muerde su labio por el dolor de su pierna sabe que el otro se estremeció. Pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera menos incómodo. Le preguntó si tenía novia, una gran estupidez pero que sirvió para descartar una heterosexualidad, aunque luego le dijo que estaba casado con su trabajo. Jesús, quería golpearse con la mesa. Menos mal que hubo que salir corriendo.

Pasaron los meses. Todo estaba tranquilo, uno que otro caso emblemático, nada nuevo, gente diciendo que eran pareja y demás, intentaba por todos los medios hacer que no pensaran en ello pero el simple hecho que Sherlock no dijera nada, era lo que les confirmaba a todos. "El silencio otorga" dicen las malas lenguas. Pero, maldición, que cada vez que intentaba mencionar el tema Sherlock escapaba.

—Estoy harto de todo esto. —Dijo mirando al hombre frente a el. —Vamos a poner esto claro ahora.

—Bien.

—No entiendo que pasa contigo, escapas casa vez que intento hablarte y… Espera. ¿Qué?

—Dije que está bien. —Se veía que se había puesto un traje de paciencia, por la forma en la que acariciaba su violín entre sus dedos y como lo miraba con aburrimiento.

—Vale… Vale, Sherlock, ambos sabemos que tu no eres muy dado a los sentimientos pero. ¿Qué te pasa? Estoy harto que cuando pregunten si somos pareja tú no digas nada…

—A mí no me pasa nada, y no veo caso refutar un hecho si estás tú ahí para hacerlo.

—No me jodas, Sherlock, no soy idiota.

—¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

—Si quieres tener algo con cualquier persona debes decirle. Así que. Sherlock. ¿Qué quieres tú conmigo?

Sherlock se levanta y lo mira por un segundo, y cuando está listo para hablar escuchan la voz de la señora Hudson hablar desde abajo.

—¡John, cariño! ¿Me haces un favor? —inconscientemente John mira a la puerta y Sherlock logra escapar.

—¡Maldita sea! —Grita al escuchar la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock.

—¡Te escuché niño grosero! —Escucha de parte de la señora Hudson.

—¡No era para usted! —Responde bajando las escaleras. —Sherlock no deja de escaparse cuando quiero hablar de nuestra relación.

—¿Problemas de pareja? —Le pregunta comprensiva, aunque eso molestó aún más a John.

—Claro que no, para tener problemas de pareja primero tenemos que ser pareja y eso es de lo que Sherlock se escapa. —Suspira y mira a la señora, esta estaba estática, no sabía aparentemente que hacer.

—¿Entonces no son pareja? ¡Jesús! ¿Pero que esperas niño? ¡Ve a por él! Yo puedo encargarme de todo con esta estúpida cadera. Y yo que te quería pedir que llevaras estas galletas. —No logró decir más porque John ya estaba subiendo nuevamente las escaleras. Cuando está ahí, ve a Sherlock quien estaba jugando con su violín, este se levanta, esta a punto de llegar donde John cuando el edificio de enfrente explota.

* * *

¡Hola! Este es un nuevo proyecto que publicare aquí y en wattpad, es un tanto poco convencional, osea, ¿Quien no quiere ver a un Jawn todo directo con sus sentimientos? Si siempre debió ser así, en fin, espero que apoyen este proyecto. ¡Chau!


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1.

Todo lo que escucha es el sonido insistente de la maquina a su lado, al igual que su propia respiración, permanece así un par de minutos, hasta que escucha el sonido de la puerta abrirse, no resuenan pasos, sólo siente como el peso de la camilla se unde donde el infiltrado se sienta y como le pone una mano en el brazo.

—John. Sé que estás despierto. —Suspira y abre los ojos por primera vez, es como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, se arrepiente de inmediato de hacerlo, Sherlock estaba completamente demacrado, ojeras más profundas que lo normal y más delgado que nunca.

—¿Has dormido o comido algo? —Sherlock abre los ojos indignado, como si fuera sorprendente que le preguntara tal cosa.

—No es importante. Has estado un día inconsciente… —Eso sí le sorprendió.

—La vejez, ya sabes… No puedo hacer las mismas cosas que en mi juventud. —Exagera un poco poniendo su mano en su frente.

—Son sólo cinco años… —Parecía un niño, con los labios y el ceño fruncidos con fuerza mientras que cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho.

—¿Tienes treinaisiete? Wow, lo decía en broma, pero en serio eres joven.

—Idiota. No sé porqué me quedé a esperar que despertaras…

—Yo sí. —Entra Greg Lestrade y John lo mira con escepticismo, nadie era capaz de leer a Sherlock Holmes a menos que seas Mycroft Holmes, y este no estaba presente.

—¿En serio lo sabes? —Pregunta John luego que este se sentara a su lado, en una silla.

—Claro que lo sé, no es algo imposible. —Declaró, orgulloso.

—Entonces. ¿Qué es? —Pregunta Holmes, mirandolo con molestia.

—Porque lo amas demasiado, sabias que debería haber ido con Sarah, su amiga del trabajo, a cenar la noche anterior, pero lo pospuso sólo para quedarse contigo a tener una charla, probablemente para aclarar sus sentimientos contigo.

—Oh, esas no son tus palabras Graham, las huelo a kilómetros de distancia, esas palabras son de un pomposo gordo que se oculta en tu oído. ¿Te estás metiendo con mi queridisimo hermano, Lestrade? No pensaba que eras de esos, o sí lo hice, sólo que no me pareció importante, porque no lo es, pero aún así, es desagradable que vengas con la chance de molestarme con tu estúpida presencia, así que optaré por el camino fácil y me iré, no quiero seguir estando rodeado de idiotas —termina de hablar al mismo tiempo que cierra la puerta de un portazo.

—Se fué.

—No señales lo obvio Lestrade y por favor, vete, deseo dormir.

—Pues te felicito, pero tendrás que seguir deseandolo, puesto que te debo pedir escuetamente que no dejes a Sherlock sólo, no ahora.

—Oh, por supuesto, como tengo todo el tiempo del mundo paea hacerlo, estando en una camilla.

—Te soltaran en tres horas, no seas insistente.

—Si fuera insistente ya no estarías aquí molestandome.

—Grosero.

—Tú más.

—Adios John. —Se despide rápidamente y se retira con una actitud demasiado taciturna para su gusto. Era demasiado sospechoso todo el asunto de la bomba y tal. En menos de una hora, ya estaba en casa, mirando con recelo a Mycroft Holmes que se sentaba cómodamente en su sillón, suspiró, pensando en sus hombros adoloridos y sus ganas de echar al político de su casa. Se puso a mirar unas cosas en la mesa y sólo prestó atención a a conversacióncuando le llamó.

—Quizás puedas hablar con él, John. —Ahí tomó la atención de inmediato del hombre, que decidió por fin mirarlo.

—¿Qué? — se hizo el confundido, sólo para que continuara.

—Me temo que mi hermano, puede ser muy intransigente…

—Oh, palabras complejas, que novedad ¿Por qué no lo investigas?

—No, no, no, no puedo dejar la oficina por mucho tiempo, no con las elecciones coreanas, y… —Se detiene por un momento y los mira de forma condescendiente. —Bueno, no necesitan saberlo ¿O sí? Ademas, un caso así requiere trabajo preliminar… —Sherlock interrumpe.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con Graham? —Sherlock cambió el tema, queriendo sacar el tema del peso ajeno, pero no queriendo quedar nublado con el tema de Lestrade.

—Gregory.

—Lo que sea. No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso Mycroft.

—¿Es difícil vivir con él? —Le pregunta Mycroft a John.

—Mira, si siguen con este juego de "Insisto pero te ignoro" alguien terminará muy mal.

—Tsk.

Y con eso, y una mirada de orgullo por parte de Sherlock, Mycroft comenzó a hablar del caso. Y luego que este se fuera, comenzó a hablar.

—¿Por qué mentiste? No tienes nada. Ni un sólo caso. Por eso disparaste. ¿Por qué le dijiste que estabas ocupado?

—¿Por qué no?

—Oh, bien… —Sherlock lo miró con cara de interrogación. —Te gusta hacerte el importante… —Sherlock lo miró con un clara indignación. Se sentó en su lugar y, inclinado hacia él le dijo con voz clara. —Quiero que me digas de inmediato si debo seguir como estúpido buscando algo contigo o simplemente dejo resignarme a ser tu amigo e ir con Sarah.

—¡No! —Suspira. —Yo… Sólo… No sé. ¡No lo sé! —Se levanta de su asiento y deja el violín en su sillón. —¡No quiero que estés con alguien más pero tampoco sé como relacionarme contigo! Eres la primera persona que me ve como de verdad soy sin juzgarme y... ¡ahg! —Siente el sonido de su celular, era Lestrade, quien llamaba.

Ahora John quería ahorcar a lestrade con sus propias manos. Maldito Lestrade y sus llamadas inoportunas, pensó John al ver a su hombre salir corriendo.


	3. Capítulo 2

Maldito Lestrade, maldito Moriarty, malditas bombas las que portaba como chaleco.

Esos eran sus pensamientos en aquel maldito momento. Mientras repetía cada palabra que el otro hombre le susurraba al oído con ese maldito y molesto tono de voz, maldito sea quienes lo hayan procreado. Deseaba darse vuelta y dispararle entre ceja y ceja. Lástima que sus francotiradores sean más rápidos que el mismo. Luego de mucho esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie, logró por fin acomodarse en aquel lado, la piscina se veía bien, cómoda, quizás hasta temperada. Aunque parecía ser mas cómodo lanzar al idiota de Moriarty quien había vuelto a por más, maldición Sherlock. Si disparaba ambos sabían que la reacción natural del soldado sería correr hacia él y salvarle el pellejo como lo hacía siempre lanzando a ambos al agua. Lástima que la vida los quería secos y los dejó vivir un poco más. Gracias a que al pobre amigo Moriarty le llamaron justo. Menos mal que al fin los dejó solos, John se estaba impacientando.

-¿Sabes? No entiendo como soportas toda esa tensión en tus hombros a la hora de disparar. -Le comento casualmente mientras caminaban a tomar un taxi.

-Podría enseñarte a hacerlo si quisieras...-Entran a un taxi que Sherlock mágicamente había detenido. Estaba pensando seriamente que Mycroft hacia que todos los taxis le parasen exclusivamente a Sherlock.

-A dejar de sentir la tensión o a disparar.

-Disparar tu sabes, lo que no sabes es darle al objetivo. –Se burló el doctor. –Podría aliviaran esa tensión que tú sientes admitiendo tus sentimientos hacia mí. -John le había dado la dirección de forma discreta al conductor y mira al hombre frente a el con una mirada irritada.

-Oh, tú no te rindes. ¿Verdad soldado? -Se burlo, como siempre lo hacia cuando el estaba usando su tono de capitán.

-Tu mismo lo dijiste Sherlock, soy un soldado. Y como tal debo ser perseverante. -El otro sonríe de lado, algo insinuante, cabía destacar, esa sonrisa tan malvada que daba un mal presagio a quien se la dedique. John recordaba haberle visto una igual al idiota de Moriarty.

-Irritante.

-Exuberante

-Idiota. -Ambos ríen y John siente sus hombros relajarse, muy bien se estaba sintiendo cómodo.

-¿No estábamos describiéndome?

-No ahora. - Detiene el taxi y se baja, John se baja con el, habian llegado ya al Baker, donde se acomodaron en sus sillones y se miraron intenzamente. -Ahora. -Siguiò la conversacion que llevaban antes. -Hablemos, antes que cambie de opinion y decida tomar otro caso, o que me aburra.

-Esto es una mierda. -Admite mirando con ganas una taza que estaba en detras del hombro de Sherlock. Quería tomarse un té.

-Lenguaje.

-No seas tonto, Sherlock. Sabes que debemos hablar.

-Tienez razón, debemos hablar, no entiendo porqué cada vez que estoy en peligro prefieres arriesgar tú vida antes que la mía, pero no me importa, me gusta, me gusta que sepas como preparar mi café y como haces el té. No me gusta verte con otras personas, me gustas cuando aprietas los puños cuando Anderson o Cameron se ponen idiotas, se que te aguantas las ganas de insultarlos. No deberías. Me gusta tú estupidez, porque es tuya y me gusta poder ser quien te diga las cosas, me gusta ser capaz de enseñarte cosas que ignoras. Me gustas tú. -Sherlock se puso tenso, expectante a la respuesta ajena, esperando algo de John.

-Vale, muy lindo todo. Pero ¿Follamos o no? -Se burló por fin, notando como los hombros tensos del pelinegro se relajan con la risa compartida. John sabía como sorprender a Sherlock, y eso le encantaba.

-Claro que sí John ¿Eso no hacen las parejas? -Respondió con burla, acariciando con sus dedos un olvidado e ignorados violín que reposó siempre al costado de su sillón.

-¿Ahora somos pareja? -Mueve sus manos tentativamente mientras se acomoda en su sillón.

-No tenía idea que debía escribirlo para que entendieses que eso fue una declaración. -Ironía y sarcasmo eran los mejores amigos de la reciente pareja, unos muy buenos acompañantes para sus charlas.

-Eso estaba claro, lo que no fue claro es el hecho que tu quisieras ser mi pareja. -Brama con molestia mezclada en ironía, Sherlock lo había visto venir desde hacía ya tiempo.

-Pareja ya somos, ahora a lo marital... -Le quita importancia, no es que si realmente le importase a john, el único problema era que si no lo hacían, él se aburriría y decidiría irse a por lo fácil. Sarah era lo fácil y Sherlock lo mataría si llega a enterarse que se fue con esa sólo por sexo.

-Pues yo lo quiero. ¿Tú lo quieres? -Porque sí, John se imaginaba a ambos con esa imaginación tan nitida que posee y es capaz de verlos a ambos, disfrutando en la cama de Sherlock.

-Si no queda de otra...-Lo dice con sufrimiento. Como si fe verdad no quisiese. -Tú sabes que no estoy acostumbrado al contacto humano. Pero no pongas en duda el hecho que te amo. -Murmura, sin realmente saber que hacer, ambos sienten que no tienen que decir nada. Que ya todo está dicho así que, cuando la señora Hudson entra con una bandeja con té y galletas. La indiscreta mirada de ella en un claro "escuché todo", agradecen con la mirada y ella se retira.

Ambos suspiran y ríen con calma, Sherlock toma su taza de té con una calma envidiable, tan envidiable que John se la arrebata sólo para joderle la paciencia, este ríe y se acerca con un gesto grácil.

-Te voy a besar. -Y tal como lo dijo, lo hizo, le dio un beso lento, tranquilo, dejando sus manos recorrer las mejillas ajenas y sintiendo como las manos de Sherlock recorrían sus hombros. John estaba ya encaramado en las piernas ajenas, se separó, acomodandose y mirandolo con felicidad. -Siempre quise hacer eso.

-Ahora puedes hacerlo cada vez que quieras.

-Eso es lo que quería oir. -Y con ello, iniciaron una sesión de besos.

¿El fin? Jamás.

¡Y hemos terminado con esto! Pero como Sherlock bien dice "The game's never over" (¿Está bien así? me complico mucho con el inglish). Así que, próximamente se viene más de esta increíble pareja, un par de lemones muy ricolinos.

¡No se olviden de seguirme en mis redes para enterarse de todas las actualizaciones!

¡Chau!


End file.
